1. Field
The following description relates to an application modification technology.
2. Description of Related Art
Enterprise mobility management (EMM) is one of the enterprise mobile security solutions that encompass functions of mobile device management (MDM) and mobile application management (MAM). In particular, as the use of mobile terminals has recently become common practice, mobile trends, such as bring your own device (BYOD) which allows individual employees to use their personal terminals for business purpose, and company-issued, personal enabled (COPE) which allows designated terminals provided by a company to be used for business and personal use, are spreading.
However, as the personal terminals are used for both business and personal purposes, concerns about corporate confidentiality are increasing. There is also a growing demand for dynamically controlling enterprise applications, such as e-mail, instant messaging, and in-house systems required for business, in addition to hardware control functions, such as WiFi of a terminal, camera control, GPS control, and communication control.
In order to control enterprise applications in conjunction with EMM, the enterprise applications must be created separately using API provided by EMM. However, in this case, various existing enterprise applications must be re-created based on EMM, resulting in cost and time problems. Therefore, there is a need for a method for effectively modifying an application to include additional functions such as EMM, without separately creating an existing enterprise application.